Talk:Heckler und Koch USP Compact
I understand the desire to have a screen shot from the show for this weapon, but, like actors, the weapon exists outside of the fictional program. (i.e. Tony's picture is distinctively different than that of Carlos Bernard.) While I agree that a picture of the gun from the show would be more effective, a plain picture is still appropriate. Also, there is precedent with short article on the SigSauer P228, unless this, too, is inappropriate. Obviously, ProudHug, you've got a lot more experience editing this Wikia, but please consider these factors for an article that will probably never be more than a stub. : For sure you have a good point, and I have considered this. Articles for real world items like this can appear to create a grey area sometimes, but I think the solution is still simple. Is this page In-Universe or Out-of-Universe? Well, it's probably both. Unless the name of the gun was mentioned or seen on screen, this probably shouldn't exist as an IU article, as it's then merely an OOU prop. However, I remember the novels at least mention the SigSauer by name, so it's therefore unquestionably an IU item. We'd therefore should include an IU photo. If the H&K is never mentioned by name in the 24 canon, then it's an OOU article. For articles that are both relevant to the show IU and OOU, such as Los Angeles (it's both the IU setting for the show, and the OOU filming location), the OOU stuff can appear as its own section at the end. Either way, I think it's still best to keep photos for weapons as screenshots, just for consistency. : And you're right, the SigSauer picture is just as "inappropriate". I hadn't noticed it was there. --Proudhug 05:36, 8 January 2007 (UTC) just to let you know, most of the time the caliber is 9x19mm sometimes this changes as scenes change ( i don't know why, armorer not following continuitiy) but much of the time is a 9mm EVILjbf 06:51, 21 January 2007 (UTC) : Is this article worth having? I thought we had weapons collectivised into groups? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:35, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :: It's been around long enough, and so has SigSauer P228, but I agree it's time to be consistent about these things. I think the 24-useful content needs to be moved to the OOU Jack's weapon's page, and to retain its history, this should be a redirect to the new locus of the content. 22:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Well, as I've pointed out, some of these weapons were mentioned by name in books, so they can certainly have articles, so long as they're kept IU. --Proudhug 04:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) : Until we know which weapons, their novels, and what contexts, I say we delete these for now. 05:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Well, for starters, the IU CTU Operations Manual contains a section on CTU-issue weapons, including most or all of the ones mentioned on these pages. Additionally, the Declassified novels specifically mention many firearms by name. --Proudhug 06:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) U spelled "and" (und) wrong dude